Catching Up
by Alfonso Ling
Summary: COMPLETE. Kouyou Academy's Haruhi Suzumiya learns that she's got some catching up to do if she wants to stay even with the Haruhi Suzumiya from John's world. Meanwhile Kyon (aka John Smith) struggles to find out why he's been thrown into an alternate universe.
1. Tea

.

**Catching Up**

by Alfonso Ling

**Chapter 1: Tea**

* * *

><p>"Oh darn," Haruhi said. "I think I left my history book on my desk."<p>

"Would you like me to get it?" Koizumi asked. "I'm sure John Smith could keep you company for a few minutes."

"Would you?" Haruhi smiled. "Thank you."

"It would be my pleasure." Koizumi got up and walked out of the restaurant.

Kyon looked up from his tea. "Did you really leave your history book on your desk?"

"Of course I did." Haruhi shrugged her shoulders. "But I don't really need it."

"What would you like to talk about," Kyon asked, "in private?"

"Well, I want to know more about the other me, in that other world."

"You'd like to know more about the Haruhi Suzumiya in my universe?"

"That's right, John."

"The Haruhi in that universe always called me Kyon."

"I like John better."

Kyon took a sip of his tea. "I'm not fond of either name, but I suppose John will do."

"John?"

"Yes."

"I may be from a different universe than you, but I'm still a girl... and I haven't been oblivious to the way you've been looking at me."

"What do you-" Kyon looked up into Haruhi's unblinking eyes. Then down at the table when he realized he'd been busted. "The Haruhi in my universe cut her hair short," he stammered, "and I can't get over how beautiful you look with that long flowing hair."

Haruhi's cheeks flushed slightly as she prepared to speak. "Be honest," Haruhi replied, "because I'm also feeling this strange attraction to you... did you and the Haruhi in your universe ever get… _physical?_"

"Huh?!" Kyon sat upright. "Physical? What are you talking about?"

"Don't make me say it! It's embarrassing." Haruhi crossed her arms over her chest. "I know that you know what I mean."

Kyon considered Haruhi's words for a moment. He studied the beautiful long-haired Kouyou Academy student sitting across the table from him, this stunning version of Haruhi Suzumiya from an alternate universe - and he smiled. "Yes. We got physical all the time."

"Was that Haruhi good at sex, John?"

Kyon took another sip of tea. "The Haruhi in my universe is good at everything."

"That figures." Haruhi frowned and looked down at the table. "I think I could be really good at it, too. And I really want to try it. But I haven't ever met anybody I was interested in practicing with."

"How about Koizumi?"

"No way. If I do it with Koizumi he'll become more of a puppy dog than he already is." Haruhi sighed. "Darn. I wish I would have run into the you from this universe ages ago. We could be having a ball!"

"I'm here now."

Haruhi gave Kyon a sly smile. "Yes, you are. And you have me at a disadvantage because I've never seen you naked… whereas you…" Haruhi giggled. "We need to fix that right away!"

"In my universe there was a love hotel one train stop down from here."

"Did you and the other Haruhi go there often?" Haruhi looked like a lion about to pounce on a goat.

"We made it there once or twice a week."

Haruhi waved at the waitress. "Check please!" The waitress came over with the check and held it out. "Don't just sit there! Pay the lady!"

"Are you going to make it worth my while?" Kyon asked as he reached for his wallet.

"After I'm done with you, you won't want to go back home."

Kyon handed the waitress a folded bill. "Keep the change."

Haruhi jumped out of the booth and grabbed Kyon's wrist. She pulled him out of his seat so hard she nearly dislocated his shoulder. "We've got some catching up to do, John!"

The two walked hand in hand out the restaurant door and turned toward the train station, Haruhi a step ahead, dragging Kyon along.


	2. Hotel

.

**Chapter 2: Hotel**

* * *

><p>Kyon sat on the edge of the swimming pool, his legs dangling in the water, his eyes admiring a pony-tailed Haruhi Suzumiya as she swam another lap. Her form was perfect... in more ways than one.<p>

The Olympic-sized swimming pool was incredible. The swimming pool complex took up half of the 28th floor of the Hilton Hotel. The windows surrounding the pool on three sides provided a breath-taking view of the city, downtown lights illuminated the cloudy night sky above. He looked to his left, at the large digital clock fastened to the room's granite side wall. It read 2:12 A.M. Despite the late hour, two other swimmers were doing laps in lanes next to Haruhi's.

Kyon sighed as he kicked the water with his feet. Only one girl in the world would want to go swimming after the mind blowing catch up session they'd just completed; Kyon marveled at Haruhi's flawless technique as she glided through the water towards the far wall, then effortlessly turned in the opposite direction with a flip and a powerful push of her legs.

How in the world did he get here?

When they'd gotten off the train, Kyon had no idea where the love hotels were. Seconds before he was about to admit this to Haruhi, he felt his phone vibrate. A silent text message sent from 000-000-0000 read simply "Hilton Hotel #842".

Haruhi took Kyon's hand. "Which way are we going?"

Kyon pointed in the general direction of a very tall building with an "H" logo on its side. "That way."

They walked together out to the street. "You want to know something weird, John?" she had said. "I'm not nervous at all."

Which had made Kyon smile - because he wasn't nervous either.

"I know you've probably kissed me a hundred thousand times in your world," Haruhi had added, "but I'd really like to wait till we get to our room."

"Why?"

"What's the name of this place," Haruhi had replied ignoring the question with a shy smile. "The love hotel we're going to?"

"The Hilton."

And though Haruhi's eyes widened at the revelation, she wasn't surprised when the concierge handed Kyon the key to Room #842 fifteen minutes later. "It's nice to have you back with us," the concierge had said after matching Kyon's face with the one on his monitor. "I see you're extending your stay with us one more day, Mr. Smith."

_"One more day..." _

Kyon had been granted one more day. One more day in this strangely familiar, yet unfamiliar, alternate universe. One more day to do what he needed to do, to learn what he needed to learn, whatever _that_ was.

So here he sat, his feet dangling in the water of the most amazing pool he'd ever seen - watching the workout of an alternate version of the most amazing girl he'd ever known. Kyon leaned back on his hands and looked up at the ceiling; he was soon hypnotized by the shimmering patterns of light created by reflections off of the waves below.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Kyon's arms flailed about, reaching in vain for something to hold on to, as a girl yanked hard on his leg and pulled him into the pool. _SPLASH! _After regaining his bearings underwater, Kyon planted his feet on the pool bottom and stood up straight, his head and shoulders peeking out above the surface.

He spit out some water and brushed back his hair. "Why did you do that?!"

"Uh-oh!" the gorgeous swimmer replied. "Looks like you could use some mouth to mouth resuscitation!" Haruhi grabbed Kyon about the waist and kissed him fully on the lips. Kyon wrapped his arms around Haruhi and held her tight in return.

Their lips parted with a smile. "You know something," Kyon said. "That bikini looks amazing on you."

"I told you, John. In ritzy places like this they'll get you anything you want. You only have to pick up the phone!" Haruhi adjusted her bikini top. "Was it really necessary to ask for the skimpiest bikini they had, though?"

"Hey, I just asked for two swim suits! You were there when I called!"

"That concierge seemed to know you pretty well when you checked in. You set this up, John. Admit it." Haruhi winked. "It's okay. I don't mind." She wiggled her hips. "Besides, it's more than I was wearing thirty minutes ago so I shouldn't complain."

"Not much more," Kyon added with an approving nod.

Haruhi turned her head and scanned the view out the windows. "Some love hotel you brought us to. This is the nicest place in town! And that room was incredible!"

"You mean that room with the super comfortable bed? The one we could be sleeping in right now?"

"Sleep is for wusses." Haruhi grabbed Kyon's wrist. "Come on, grumpy! We're checking out the hot tub next!"


	3. Hot Tub

.

**Chapter 3: Hot Tub**

* * *

><p>Though the oval hot tub could comfortably boil 10 people with room to spare, at the moment it was only cooking two happy souls. Kyon had his arm wrapped around Haruhi as they both took in the cityscape from the 28th floor of the Hilton Hotel.<p>

"A pretty amazing view from a hot tub," Kyon said.

Though he couldn't see them under the hot bubbling waters, Kyon felt Haruhi crossing her legs. "I still can't believe that I'm here with you," she said as she leaned into Kyon - who dutifully wrapped his arm around her shoulder one notch tighter. "Though I always knew I'd meet you again."

Kyon turned to Haruhi. "Really?"

"John… I have a confession to make."

"This isn't the first time you've been in a love hotel, is it?" Kyon blurted.

Haruhi's cheeks flushed. "Why do you say that?"

"You were so… amazing. You seemed so… experienced."

"You're sweet, John." Haruhi kissed Kyon on the cheek. "No. That was all you, partner. I was only following your lead. It's like ballroom dancing. When a girl has a partner that really knows how to lead her, she can't help but look good, even though she doesn't know a waltz from a rumba!"

Kyon's hot tub glow masked his flushing cheeks. He quickly changed the subject. "What did you want to confess?"

"Wait a minute. You just gave me a really nice compliment and I want to bask in it for a little while." Haruhi giggled.

Kyon groaned.

"Hey, don't you be that way!" Haruhi turned and pushed away from the wall. Before Kyon could move, a huge splash of hot water hit his face. Kyon sat up straight with blinking eyes, and once again spit out a mouth full of water.

"Why did you do that?!"

Haruhi stood up in the tub and drifted forward through the swirling bubbles toward him. She knelt on the bench, straddling Kyon. After lowering her bottom down onto his legs, she crossed her arms over her tiny bikini top. "Guess," she asked with a devious smile.

"So you could resuscitate me again?"

Haruhi put her hands on Kyon's shoulders and pulled her face toward his… till their lips came together. Kyon wrapped his arms around her waist and they kissed each other deeply for several minutes.

"This is incredible!" Haruhi gasped with an ear to ear smile after letting Kyon go. She dropped down in her seat next to Kyon. "I owe that girl a big one!"

"Huh? What girl?"

"John… I have a confession to make. I think I'm responsible for bringing you here."

"What do you mean?"

"Your Haruhi… the one from your universe… I met her… in a dream. At least I thought it was a dream at the time. But now _I don't think it was_ a dream!"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a long story."

"I'd like to hear it if you don't mind."

"Okay." Haruhi took a deep breath. "My life has been pretty miserable since the day I first met you... on the school field. There hasn't been a day that's passed that I haven't thought about you."

Kyon shook his head. "Wait a minute. You boss around some strange high-schooler for a couple hours – and it screws up your life?"

"I guess it's not fair to blame you for everything. To be honest, I wasn't really happy before then either. But you definitely made it worse!"

"Huh?"

Haruhi grabbed Kyon's arm. "You don't understand what it's like to be me, John! I was all alone!" A tear started forming in Haruhi's eye. "Nobody took me seriously back then. Everyone thought I was a nut job! But you helped me that night! You were my partner in crime! You believed me!" Haruhi giggled. "And I also thought you were really cute."

Haruhi looked deep into Kyon's eyes. "I searched for you, that whole first year. I staked out North High for weeks, till I was sure you weren't there. And I checked out all the yearbooks from all the other high schools in the area, too, to look for your picture. I did everything I could think of to find you. But you'd completely disappeared!"

"Because I was from the future," Kyon said.

"I didn't know that, you jerk!" Haruhi spread her arms apart. "You left me with a hole this big inside!"

"Wait a minute," Kyon replied. "I don't mean to be crass, but it's hard for me to imagine a girl as beautiful as you having loneliness issues. According to my friend Taniguchi, guys were always swarming around the Haruhi in my world!"

Haruhi spoke softly. "It's true. And I tried to use those guys to fill that emptiness inside me. I dated everyone; I never turned down anybody that asked me out, no matter how goofy or boring or stupid they were."

"So that's how you got to be so good?" Kyon pointed up to his hotel room.

"No way buddy!" Haruhi made a fist and waved it in Kyon's face. "Believe you me, I broke some noses! Guys put the moves on me, but I wasn't going to settle! I wasn't lying when I said you were my first dance partner."

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to imply…"

Haruhi waved it off. "It's okay." She giggled. "I'll let you slide since you said I was beautiful."

Haruhi continued, "But it sucked! I was miserable! Still, I held out hope. I knew you were a high schooler and I was certain I just had to be patient. I had to wait till I got to high school - that was the key. I knew you'd be there. You'd transfer in or something. You'd appear from somewhere."

"You picked the wrong high school," Kyon said. "The Haruhi is my universe went to North High."

"That's not how it's supposed to work!" Haruhi replied. "I'm the girl! You were supposed to find me! Idiot!" She groaned. "Besides, it had been a couple years. I wasn't sure what you looked like anymore. Not that I didn't try. I checked all the high school rosters for your name a bunch of times, but I never saw a John Smith."

"You said you met the Haruhi from my universe. How did that happen?"

"After a couple months I realized that nobody was going to show up, that I was wrong. High school was going to be a depressing extension of junior high. One night, I just broke down and started crying in my bed. I'd really hit rock bottom. I cried myself to sleep. That's when she showed up."

"In your bed?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yep. Right next to me, under the covers. She looked at me and held me and wiped away my tears and told me everything was going to be okay."

"This was in your dream?"

"Of course! Your twin sister doesn't just show up out of thin air to hug you! It had to be a dream!"

"Did your twin sister, the other Haruhi, have short hair?"

"BINGO, John!" Haruhi's face lit up in an ear to ear smile. "That's when I knew! When you told me yesterday that your Haruhi had short hair, that's when I put it all together!"

"Put what together?"

"That the other Haruhi was real. That it wasn't just a dream!"

"I still don't get it. Why did I end up here?"

Haruhi crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "I told you it was a long story, John. Don't get all impatient on me."

"Sorry… but I still don't know why I'm here with you!"

"Your Haruhi and me…" Haruhi put her hand on her chest. "We're connected somehow. She's like my twin sister that was separated at birth. We know the other is out there, we can feel each other, but we never meet. Cause we're in different universes. Well, that wasn't good enough for your Haruhi. When she felt my anguish, she wanted to know where that feeling was coming from. So she found out. We had the best heart to heart talk ever! I felt like I was talking to someone who really understood me. Deep down! And I really understood Haruhi, too."

"Because you were both miserable?"

"No, John. Your Haruhi wasn't miserable at all. Because she'd met you." Haruhi's lips turned up into a sly smile. "Not that she didn't have issues."

"Issues? What issues?!"

"Your Haruhi was kind of disappointed that you hadn't made a move on her yet, Bucko! In fact, it was probably my advice that got you two, um… _physical!_ I told her, sometimes you just have to take the bull by the horns!"

"Like what you did with me today?" Kyon chuckled.

"Wait a minute, buddy! You're the one that came on to me!"

"A girl as hot as you hints that she's looking for a sex partner…"

"I was just flirting!" Haruhi started laughing. "Okay, let's admit it was a team effort. But tell me, John. Would you want to be anywhere else in the world right now?"

"In this world?" Kyon smiled at the gorgeous bikini-clad girl sitting on his lap. "Hell, no."

"Me neither."

"But I'm still confused. Did your sister say she was going to help you find me?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yes, she did. She said she didn't know how, but she was going to help me get together with John Smith."

"But you still haven't met your John."

"But I'm really close." Haruhi floated away and sat opposite Kyon. "After my dream, I got really excited. And the next day a really good looking transfer student came to Kouyou and he asked me out."

"Koizumi?"

"That's right. He's a really great guy. Super intelligent, and a total sweetheart. For a little while I thought this was the guy Haruhi sent me. But after a couple months I realized it wasn't going to work out. My heart just wasn't into dating him any more."

"He wasn't John."

"No. He wasn't John. But I was starting to accept the fact that there might not ever be a John. And my dream… I decided that was a bunch of optimistic hoping. I started slipping into another bout of melancholy. The night before I met you, I cried myself to sleep again."

"Do you think your sister felt that?"

"Well… you're here aren't you?"

"But I don't get that. Why did she send _me_ here? She could have sent you an email or a text message or a postcard that told you where to find me."

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders. "You're here because there's something she needed me to do for her. And don't ask me what that is because I don't know. I already told her what she needed to do."

"To jump me like you did today?"

"I didn't jump you! I merely made it clear I was available."

"Team effort."

Haruhi smiled. "It didn't take that much to push you over the edge. Then again, it was probably second nature for you. I'm sure the two of you are quite an item in your world."

Kyon put his hands over his face, then lowered them. "I have a confession to make, too. I've never been physical with the Haruhi in my world. I kissed her once, in one of those realistic dreams, but never… for real… like I have with you."

Haruhi's mouth dropped open. "No way…"

"Way."

"That's nuts, John. After I opened the door a little, you jumped on me like jelly on buttered toast! That can't be true!"

"It is."

"But why?"

"I've been afraid. I never know what's going on in her mind. I'm afraid if I make a move she'll break my jaw. Or she won't want to spend time with me."

"She never opened the door? Never gave you a hint?"

"None that I was bright enough to see." Haruhi put her hands over her cheeks. "Hey Haruhi, why are you blushing?"

"I was your first?"

"Yep."

"No way…"

"Way."

Haruhi shook her head, then she started laughing. "Well then John, either we didn't know what we were doing up there or else… we were made for each other! And we definitely knew what we were doing up there!"

Kyon shrugged his shoulders. "You'll get no argument from me. But that still leaves the question… why am I here?"

"That's easy," Haruhi replied with a confident nod. "You're here for two reasons. You're here because I need help. And you're here because my sister needs help."

"What do you mean?"

Haruhi shook her head like a disappointed teacher. "Is my John Smith going to be just as big an idiot as you?"

Kyon laughed. "I'm sure of it."

Haruhi put up one finger. "One… you've helped me because I now know everything I need to know about the John Smith in my universe." She giggled. "Probably a lot more than I need to know. And two..." She put up a second finger and pointed it at Kyon's nose. "Now _you_ know exactly how your Haruhi will react to your advances!"

"Are you sure that you two are exactly the same?"

"I'm absolutely positive that we're close enough – we are the same person after all. And I'm confident my John Smith will be close enough for me."

"Wow." Kyon leaned back and looked around. "I wonder if this love hotel was part of the plan."

Haruhi sat back and thought about that for a couple minutes. "I know my sister won't have a problem with it."

Kyon nodded. "I'm pretty sure my brother won't have a problem with it either."

Haruhi adjusted her bikini top again. "You know, John. This tiny little swimsuit is getting _really_ uncomfortable."

Kyon reached into his swimsuit pocket and pulled out the key to room #842.

"So are these shorts."


	4. Check Out Time

.

**Chapter 4: Check Out Time**

* * *

><p>Kyon held Haruhi tightly in his arms.<p>

"I'm afraid to go to sleep," Haruhi said. "Because I have a feeling you won't be here when I wake up."

"I think we both know this has to end sometime," Kyon said. "And we both know what we need to do."

Haruhi nodded. "Take the initiative, John! Don't hold back! She's not going to reject you!"

"And you," Kyon replied, "don't jump on poor Kyon! Just get to know the guy and let him do the rest. When I first saw you, I thought you were one of the most beautiful girls I'd ever seen. But it took me a while to really warm up to you. So don't be pushy!"

"I understand," Haruhi said. "Slow and steady. Let you make the first move."

"And one more thing. Don't call him John Smith. He has no idea what that name means. The nickname he'll respond to is Kyon. Though to be honest, we don't like that name a lot either."

Haruhi looked at the clock. It read 4:04 A.M. "What's the checkout time?"

"Don't worry about that. I have a feeling room #842 will be available for John Smith any time he needs it."

A knowing smile crept across Haruhi's lips. "I understand."

* * *

><p>When Haruhi woke up, the clock read 12:47 P.M. Without needing to check, Haruhi knew she had room #842 to herself. Still she sat up straight and studied the wrinkles on the sheets and the divot in the empty pillow next to hers.<p>

John Smith was gone.

Because John Smith was in school… at North High!

Haruhi stepped out of bed with a wide smile. "Thanks, sis," she said to the room. "You rock!"

Haruhi walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. An hour later, fresh and clean, smartly dressed in her Kouyou Academy uniform, Haruhi stepped out the door into the hallway.

* * *

><p>When Kyon opened his eyes he immediately realized he wasn't at the Hilton anymore. He was in a hospital room! He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and looked around. He recognized the person sitting at the table on the other side of the room.<p>

"Look who's decided to wake up," Koizumi said. "You were in a deep sleep for quite a while there. I guess I should say good morning to you. However, it's late afternoon."

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"Almost three days. You had quite a fall."

"A fall, huh?" Kyon looked around the room. "Have you been here long?"

"I've been here for about three hours. I have one hour left on my shift."

"Who's coming next?" Kyon asked.

Koizumi chuckled. "I'm not good enough company?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Yes it is," Koizumi replied with a half grin. "And I'd be lying if I told you I wasn't jealous. But I've made peace with it." He pointed down at the ground. Kyon shifted to the other side of his bed and looked down. There, next to his bed, on the ground, wrapped up in a mummy sleeping bag, snoozing peacefully, lay Haruhi Suzumiya. "She's been here the whole time."

Kyon smiled and turned toward Koizumi. "Can you give us a few minutes?"

Koizumi nodded. "My relief will be here in about an hour, so be sure to do whatever you need to do before then." He got up and walked out the hospital room door, closing it behind him.

Kyon stepped out of his bed and quietly knelt over Haruhi, straddling her, his knees at her hips. He bent forward and put his hands beside each of her shoulders on top of the bag. "Hey Haruhi," he said. "Wake up."

Haruhi blinked a few times, then opened her eyes wide in shock. "KYON!" She tried to move but Kyon's weight on the sleeping bag held her down tight. "KYON! What are you doing?! Get off of me you idiot!"

"Koizumi stepped out. We're all alone."

"What difference does that make?"

Haruhi's eyes widened as Kyon slowly moved his face toward hers. As their lips approached, Haruhi tilted her head and closed her eyes. She emitted a pleased moan as they kissed.

"Why did you do that?" Haruhi asked with a shy smile after their lips parted.

"Because I don't want to be an idiot anymore."

"Well, it's going to take a lot more than one kiss to get you off that list, Bucko!" Haruhi replied with a wink.

"Understood."

Kyon took the sleeping bag into his arms and kissed Haruhi again.

* * *

><p>Haruhi Suzumiya stood across the street from the entrance to North High. School had just ended. She watched the army of uniformed students as they walked down the hill making their trek back home. She knew she looked a little out of place in her Kouyou Academy uniform, but didn't care.<p>

It seemed as if two or three hundred students had walked past her post before she finally saw him.

There he was! Her very own John Smith! And he was walking next to Taniguchi, a former boyfriend, if you could call him that. Actually their relationship had lasted only five minutes.

Taniguchi was the first to notice her. "Hey, Kyon," he said, trying his best to be discrete. "Remember that crazy girl I told you about? The one I went to school with at East Junior High? She's right there! I wonder what the hell she's doing here."

Kyon looked over. A millisecond later, Haruhi's eyes locked onto his.

"Wow," Kyon replied. "I remember you mentioning her… I know you said she was easy on the eyes… _but that girl is beautiful!_"

"She's probably waiting for someone she's dating, someone from our school," Taniguchi said.

Kyon carefully inspected the smiling beauty as the two approached her. "Lucky bastard," he said.

As she watched the guys discuss her, Haruhi whispered to herself, "Name is Kyon. Take it slow. Don't be pushy. Name is Kyon. Take it slow. Don't be pushy. Name is Kyon…_ Oh forget it!_"

Haruhi walked up to Kyon. He stopped in his tracks before her. "John Smith! Come with me for a minute!" Haruhi grabbed the speechless guy's tie and pulled him off to the side between two parked cars on the opposite side of the street.

Taniguchi watched their interchange from a distance. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

At first Kyon looked angry. Then Haruhi Suzumiya from Kouyou Academy pulled Kyon's tie down so his head was even with hers - and she kissed him right on the lips! After Haruhi finished kissing him, Kyon pulled back in wide-eyed shock.

"I know you can do better than that, John," Haruhi said loudly enough for Taniguchi to hear. She pulled him down again.

Ten seconds into their second kiss, Kyon decided Haruhi was right. He pulled the strange beautiful girl close and held her tightly in his arms. Haruhi wrapped her arms around Kyon's waist as well. As they kissed, the two seemed to blend into a single person, oblivious to the rest of the world. Students passed, continuing their trek home, cars drove by in both directions, but Taniguchi's eyes stayed glued to the show. Finally, the two separated.

Haruhi stepped back and hugged herself. The two spoke for several minutes. Taniguchi couldn't make out their conversation, but he did notice Kyon nodding as he took a piece of paper from Haruhi Suzumiya's hand.

"See you later, John," he watched her say with the sweetest smile… before turning and jogging down the hill out of sight.

Kyon walked back toward Taniguchi with a stunned expression… but a happy smile on his face.

"What the hell was that about?!" Taniguchi asked.

"I really don't know," Kyon replied, still dazed. "At first I thought she got me mixed up with some guy named John Smith. When I tried to explain that I wasn't him, she told me she knew my real name was Kyon and she wanted me to have her phone number." He showed Taniguchi the piece of paper. "She said she was available to be my girlfriend, but I had to make the first move."

"WHAT?!" Taniguchi shouted. "She practically attacked you! You're not seriously thinking of dating that girl, are you?"

"To tell the truth," Kyon replied, "I don't think I'll be seriously thinking _of anything else_ till I see her again." Kyon pulled a pen out his pocket. He looked at the paper and started writing Haruhi's number on his arm.

"What are you doing, dude?" Taniguchi asked.

"I'm making three or four copies of this number so I don't lose it." Kyon looked at his friend with an ear to ear grin. "Hey buddy, got any extra paper?"


End file.
